Deja Vu
by KimFamily9394
Summary: Bertemu denganmu sering kali membuatku mengalami deja vu, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? BTS FF. VKOOK. DLDR. CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Prolog

**Title : Deja Vu**

 **Rated : T**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/VKook (Taehyung X Jungkook)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik kami (maunya sih milik kami ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik kami.**

 **Warning : Boys love**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

3 orang CEO muda sedang menikmati waktu bersama di sebuah café kecil pinggiran kota Seoul yang merupakan tempat berkumpulnya mereka saat masih sekolah. Mereka membicarakan tentang bisnis, masa lalu, bahkan kehidupan rumah tangga mereka.

"Jimin sangat moody akhir-akhir ini, apa mungkin faktor kehamilannya ya?" tanya salah seorang CEO berbahu lebar yang akrab disapa dengan Jin .

"Orang hamil memang seperti itu, bahkan Yoongi sampai sekarang juga masih seperti itu." Ujar CEO paling tinggi diantara mereka bertiga, Namjoon.

"Berarti itu hal yang wajar ya, jadinya harus sabar." Jin mengangguk paham. Pandangannya beralih pada CEO yang masih diam saja saat mereka membahas soal rumah tangga mereka.

"Ya, Taehyung, kenapa diam saja?" ujar Jin sembari menepuk pelan punggung CEO yang dipanggil Taehyung tadi.

"Memangnya aku harus mengatakan apa hyung? Aku belum menikah, apalagi memiliki istri yang hamil." Ucap Taehyung lalu meminum kopinya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Maka dari itu cepatlah menikah lalu hamili istrimu." Ucap Namjoon sambil tertawa, membuat Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak mau buru-buru hyung, lagi pula belum ada yang cocok, ya jalani saja dulu."

"Dari sekian banyak wanita cantik yang dikenalkan padamu tidak ada satupun yang cocok?" Namjoon bertanya dengan nada takjub. Taehyung menggeleng.

"Mereka bukan tipeku hyung."

' _niga itdeon sofa anja isseo honja'_

Mereka terdiam saat mendengar suara merdu yang berasal dari panggung kecil di café itu.

' _dan hansumdo mot jago hoksi niga olkka hago'_

Pandangan Taehyung terpaku pada sosok yang bernyanyi di panggung kecil itu. Seorang pemuda manis yang berhasil menarik perhatian Taehyung dan juga lagu yang dinyanyikan pemuda manis itu, membuat Taehyung terlempar ke masa lalu.

' _niga itdeon sofa neo eobsi na honja'_

Taehyung seperti merasakan déjà vu, sepertinya dulu dia pernah seperti ini tetapi tidak begitu jelas untuknya untuk mengingat kembali. Taehyung terlarut dalam pikirannya, semua fokusnya hanya pada pemuda yang sedang bernyanyi itu.

Jin yang tidak sengaja melihat ke arah Taehyung yang melihat penyanyi cafe tersebut dengan sangat intens terpaksa menghentikan acara menikmati coffeenya. Ia pun menyenggol lengan Namjoon, membuat Namjoon menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedari tadi sedang chat dengan istrinya tercinta.

Namjoon lantas melihat ke arah Jin yang tadi menyenggol lengannya dengan tatapan 'ada apa', sementara Jin mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah Taehyung. Namjoon yang mulai mengerti lantas mengeluarkan senyuman kecil.

"Ehem" ia berdehem kuat, menyadarkan Taehyung dari dunianya.

"Taehyung-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja? Masih ingat bagaimana cara berkedip, eoh?" jahil Namjoon pada saudara sepupunya ini. Taehyung hanya menaikkan alisnya, bukan, dia tidak sedang heran, hanya saja dia memasang tampang stay cool andalannya akibat ketahuan oleh kedua hyungnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau dekati dia jika memang kau menyukainya, Taehyung-ah." saran Jin.

"Aku? Kenapa harus aku? Aku tak menyukainya, hyungdeul." elak Taehyung.

"Hahaha kau ini, aku tak tahu kalau jaman sekarang orang tak suka namun menatap intens seakan tiada hari esok." Dengan jahil Namjoon memojokkan Taehyung.

"E-eto, aku hanya menyukai suaranya saja hyung, ya, bukankah suaranya merdu?"

"Ho? Apakah telinga telah berganti peran dengan mata? Jika kau memang hanya menyukai suaranya, kurasa kau cukup mendengarkannya tanpa menggunakan indera penglihatan mu, bukan?" Jin turut memojokkan Taehyung.

"Aih, sungguh hyung, aku hanya menyukai suaranya." Taehyung masih saja mengelak.

"Geurae, aku percaya pada mu, Taehyung. Ah, Namjoon, kau tahu Sejin? Ku dengar dia lagi mencari calon istri, bagaimana kalau dia ku jodohkan sama penyanyi café tadi, bukankah itu ide bagus?"

"Ha? Sejin hyung? Ah, tampaknya idemu sangat bagus hyung, nanti kau bisa meminta nomor penyanyi tadi, aku pun kasihan melihat Sejin hyung, hahaha" jawab Namjoon mengiyakan saran Jin.

Sementara rahang Taehyung mengeras dan ia mengepalkan tangannya dibalik meja yang mereka tempati. Yang ia tidak tahu adalah ekspresi Taehyung dapat tertangkap oleh fokus indera penglihatan kedua hyungnya itu.

Tepukan meriah dari pengunjung lain membuat mereka tersadar, si pemuda manis itu telah selesai menyanyikan lagu.

"Hyung, aku pulang." Ujar Taehyung dengan cepat menghabiskan kopinya lalu memakai jasnya yang sebelumnya tersampir di kursi tempatnya duduk.

"Ya kenapa terburu-buru begitu." Ucap Jin dengan nada kecewa. Apa karena masalah tadi? Pikir Jin dalam hati.

"Aku sedikit lelah, mungkin besok-besok kita bisa berkumpul lagi jika tidak sibuk." Ucap Taehyung dengan senyum kecil, menunjukkan bahwa dia pulang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah tadi.

"Wajahnya menunjukkan seolah-olah dia biasa saja, padahal terlihat jelas dia menyukai penyanyi itu." Ujar Jin saat Taehyung pergi. Namjoon mengangguk setuju.

"Baguslah jika begitu, entah mengapa sejak dia lulus sekolah tampaknya dia lebih murung, ada yang hilang darinya." Ujar Namjoon perihatin pada sepupunya itu.

Taehyung berjalan cepat keluar dari café sambil merapikan jasnya tanpa melihat ke depan. Saat di ambang pintu, ia tidak sengaja menyenggol orang yang ada dibelakangnya, menyebabkan kopi panas yang dibawa oleh orang itu tumpah dan mengenai tangan si pemilik dan jas milik Taehyung.

"Ahh!" pekik si pemilik kopi pelan, membuat Taehyung berbalik menatapnya.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Taehyung pada pemilik kopi. Pemilik kopi itu masih saja menunduk, meniup tangannya yang terkena tumpahan kopi panas, berharap rasa perih di tangannya berkurang.

"T-tidak apa." Ucap si pemilik kopi pelan lalu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kedalam mata Taehyung.

.

.

.

TBC

Hola kami balik setelah sebulan bersemedi, dan dengan kampretnya kami membawa FF baru :'v  
Maaf kalau Kim Family lama updatenya karena banyak faktor juga sih, tapi yah FF itu tetap akan dilanjut kok  
Alasan kami membuat FF VKook ini karena ya di akun FFn ini masih sedikit FF VKook dibanding dengan FF JinMin dan SugaMon dan jadilah FF ini.  
Kenapa di postnya gantung dan pendek? Sengaja sih sebenarnya ._. Mau melihat pendapat reader saja apa FF nya pantas dilanjut atau tidak jadiiiii jangan lupa berikan komentar kalian tentang FF ini di kotak review jadi kami tahu apa FF ini mau dilanjut atau tidak. FF ini nggak akan panjang kok, paling 3 chapter ditambah prolog ini.  
Jaaa cukup sampai disini updatean kali ini semoga kalian suka ya, dadah~


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : Deja Vu**

 **Rated : T**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/VKook (Taehyung X Jungkook)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik kami (maunya sih milik kami ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik kami.**

 **Warning : Boys love**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Taehyung terpesona dengan paras indah didepannya, ia terpaku cukup lama.

"E-em.. Tuan.." Taehyung tersadar lalu menatap kedalam manik pemuda manis didepannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja menyenggolmu. Tanganmu tidak apa?" Taehyung menatap tangan kemerahan pemuda itu.

"Tidak apa tuan."

"Tanganmu memerah, biarkan aku mengobatinya."

"T-tapi tuan.." Taehyung menarik pelan tangan pemuda manis itu keluar dari café sebelum pemuda manis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

-oooOOooo—

Kini mereka telihat duduk di bangku taman setelah membeli obat dari apotek dengan Taehyung yang mengoleskan obat ke tangan pemuda yang sebelumnya terkena tumpahan kopi panas.

Tatapan pemuda manis itu terkunci pada Taehyung yang sedang mengobati tangannya. Dia berpikir harus menganggapnya keberuntungan atau kesialan, tangannya terkena tumpahan kopi panas, tetapi dia bertemu dengan pangeran.

"Apa masih sakit?" suara berat itu menyadarkan, dia membalas dengan gelengan pelan.

"Terima kasih tuan."

"Taehyung, panggil saja Taehyung."

"A-ah ne, terima kasih Taehyung-ssi." Ucap si pemuda manis dan sedikit membungkuk.

"Sama-sama." Mereka tenggelam dalam suasana hening, tidak ada yang membuka suara.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Taehyung pada makhluk indah yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook." Seperti yang terjadi tadi, Taehyung seperti merasakan déjà vu, seakan-akan dia mengenal pemuda ini.

"Ah ya, Jeon Jungkook." Ucap Taehyung sembari mengingat dengan baik nama pemuda itu. Pemuda yang bernama Jungkook itu tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam?" Taehyung bertanya. Jungkook menggeleng pelan.

"Ayo makan malam." Seperti sebelumnya, Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook pergi meninggalkan taman.

-oooOOooo—

Suasana hening memenuhi ruang VVIP restoran mewah itu, hanya beberap kali terdengar dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring.

Setelah 15 menit akhirnya keduanya menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Jungkook memandang Taehyung dengan pandangan sungkan yang dibalas senyuman oleh Taehyung.

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya." ucap Jungkook dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Sama-sama. Tidak usah sungkan, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf." Taehyung tersenyum, entah mengapa rasa hangat memenuhi dirinya saat bersama Jungkook.

"Apa kau mau pulang? Dimana rumahmu?" Taehyung bertanya, tetapi hanya dibalas gelengan lemah oleh Jungkook. Taehyung terdiam, apa dia tidak punya tempat tinggal?

"Aku tidak tinggal di tempat yang tetap, biasanya aku akan meminta menginap di cafe terakhir yang kukunjungi, jika tidak diizinkan, aku menginap di sauna." Taehyung tertegun mendengar penjelasan Jungkook.

"Kenapa seperti itu? Apa kau tidak punya rumah?" tanya Taehyung.

"Dulu ada, tetapi saat orang tuaku meninggal, tidak ada yang tersisa, termasuk rumahku." Taehyung menjadi merasa bersalah, dia tidak bermaksud.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum sedih lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Bagaimana jika kau bekerja tetap di café milik ibuku? Kau juga bisa tinggal di apartemenku." Jungkook terlihat terkejut, belum menjawab apa-apa. Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa."

"Apa tidak akan merepotkan?" bukannya tidak mau, Jungkook hanya takut akan merepotkan Taehyung nantinya.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Jadi, apa kau bersedia menerima penawaranku?"

'Sepertinya dia bukan orang jahat' batin Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum lalu mengangguk, menerima penawaran Taehyung.

"Terima kasih, Taehyung-ssi." Jungkook membungkuk tanda terima kasih. Taehyung merasa senang sekali, Jungkook menerima tawarannya.

"Baiklah, ini sudah malam, pasti kau lelah berkeliling, sebaiknya kita pulang." Mereka meninggalkan restoran setelah membayar.

-oooOOooo—

Suasana didalam mobil Taaehyung cukup hening. Jungkook duduk dengan nyaman, sedangkan Taehyung sedang fokus mengemudi. Taehyung sengaja tidak membuka suara karena Jungkook terlihat lelah sekali.

Karena suasana hening menyebabkan Jungkook menjadi mengantuk. 'Tidur sebentar sepertinya tidak apa, aku akan bangun setelah sampai' batin Jungkook. Disandarkannya kepalanya ke jendela mobil lalu memejamkan matanya.

10 menit kemudian mereka telah sampai di basement apartemen Taehyung. Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang tertidur setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dan mematikan mesinnya.

"Jungkook-ah.." panggil Taehyung pelan sambil menepuk pelan pipi berisi milik Jungkook. Tidak ada respon, Jungkook masih bertahan pada posisinya.

Taehyung mengamati wajah Jungkook, tangannya mengelus pipi Jungkook dengan lembut dan hati-hati, takut jika terlalu keras wajah indah itu akan lecet.

"Jeon Jungkook.." Taehyung bergumam pelan, dirinya merasa mengenal Jungkook sebelumnya.

"Taehyung-ie.." Taehyung sedikit terkejut, berpikir bahwa Jungkook terbangun, tetapi Jungkook masih menutup matanya, tidak ada tanda ia terbangun.

'Ternyata hanya mengigau.' Batin Taehyung. Taehyung memutuskan akan menggendong Jungkook saja, tidak mungkin mereka semalaman didalam mobil, Taehyung membutuhkan tempat yang nyaman untuk beristirahat.

Taehyung keluar dari mobilnya lalu membuka pintu mobil di sisi Jungkook. Dengan hati-hati Taehyung menggendong Jungkook keluar dari mobilnya dan mengunci mobilnya. Taehyung berjalan menuju lift dengan Jungkook yang berada dalam gendongannya.

Tak lama kemudian lift telah mencapai lantai 15, lantai dimana tempat tinggal Taehyung berada. Taehyung berhenti didepan pintu bernomor 131 lalu menekan password ruangan itu. Pintu terbuka setelah Taehyung memasukkan password yang benar.

Taehyung berjalan menuju kamarnya lalu merebahkan tubuh Jungkook ke kasur kingsize miliknya. Taehyung menyelimuti Jungkook lalu menatap jam mini yang terletak pada nakas miliknya.

Taehyung merasa belum terlalu malam jadi ia ada waktu untuk berendam sebentar. Ia mengambil handuk miliknya lalu berjalan santai menuju kamar mandi.

15 menit kemudian Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan segar dan pakaian tidurnya. Dilihatnya Jungkook masih setia pada posisinya.

Taehyung menggeleng pelan lalu berjalan menuju meja kerja yang terletak tidak jauh dari kasur miliknya, dia masih ada sedikit pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan.

Saat mengerjakan pekerjaannya, Taehyung teringat Jungkook akan bekerja di café milik ummanya, itu artinya dia harus memberitahukan umma nya dulu.

Taehyung mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi nomor ummanya. Setelah menunggu sebentar, akhirnya Taehyung terhubung dengan ummanya.

" _Yeobseyo?"_

"Ah, umma, mungkin besok aku akan membawa temanku ke café untuk bekerja, tidak apa kan?"

" _Tidak bisa lusa saja? Umma sedang sibuk jadi tidak ada waktu."_ Taehyung berpikir sebentar.

"Baiklah umma, lusa aku akan membawanya kesana."

" _Baik, umma tutup dulu ne sayang? Jaga waktu tidurmu, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, saranghae."_

"Arraseo umma. Nado saranghae." Taehyung tersenyum kecil, sudah lumayan lama ia tidak bertemu dengan ummanya, dia menjadi rindu rumah.

"Taehyung-ssi" panggil Jungkook yang ternyata sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengucek matanya lalu menatap Taehyung.

"Kenapa kau bangun? Tidurlah lagi, ini belum pagi."

"Aku harus membersihkan diri dulu, apa aku boleh meminjam kamar mandi? Ah, maaf telah tidur di kasurmu dan merepotkanmu." Ucap Jungkook merasa segan.

"Tidak perlu merasa segan, anggap saja rumah sendiri." Taehyung mengambil handuk dari lemarinya lalu menyerahkannya ke Jungkook.

"Mandilah, aku akan menyiapkan baju untukmu."

"Terima kasih banyak Taehyung-ssi." Jungkook membungkuk sedikit lalu berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Taehyung mengambil pakaian tidur miliknya, dirasanya muat ke Jungkook karena postur tubuh mereka tidak begitu berbeda. Setelahnya ia menaruh pakaian tidur itu diatas kasurnya lalu kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan jubah mandi. Dilihatnya baju yang sudah tersedia di kasur, ia merasa tidak enak kepada Taehyung. Jungkook mengambil bajunya lalu kembali ke kamar mandi.

Taehyung yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya pun berjalan ke kasur miliknya lalu duduk di tepi kasur itu. Jungkook yang sudah mengganti jubah mandinya dengan baju tidur menghampiri Taehyung, duduk disebelahnya.

"Maaf aku merepotkanmu, sepertinya besok aku akan tinggal seperti biasanya saja." Ucap Jungkook dengan nada tak enak.

"Kenapa begitu? Apa kau tidak suka tinggal disini?" Taehyung bertanya.

"B-bukannya begitu, aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Taehyung-ssi." Jungkook tampak panik dengan perkataan Taehyung, membuat Taehyung terkekeh kecil.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan, jangan terlalu segan. Dan tidak usah seformal itu, kelihatannya kita seumuran kan?"

"Um.. sepertinya.. berapa umurmu?" Jungkook bertanya pada Taehyung.

"Aku 25, kau?"

"Aku 23, berarti kau adalah hyungku, Taehyung hyung." Taehyung kembali terkekeh kecil.

"Panggilannya lucu sekali. Kalau begitu panggil saja V hyung."

"V hyung? Kenapa V hyung?" Taehyung juga bingung dengan pertanyaan Jungkook, dia sendiri bingung kenapa V? Panggilan itu terlintas begitu saja dalam pikirannya.

"Aku suka dengan panggilan itu, tetapi jika ingin memanggilku dengan Taehyung juga tidak apa."

"Tidak tidak, aku akan memanggilmu V hyung kkk" Jungkook terkekeh kecil dengan panggilan itu. Dalam diri Jungkook, ia juga merasa hangat dan nyaman dengan nama itu.

"Baiklah terserahmu saja, ja, sekarang tidurlah." Taehyung merebahkan dirinya ke sisi kiri kasur lalu menepuk sisi kanan, mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk rebahan di sebelahnya. Jungkook tersenyum lalu merebahkan dirinya disebelah Taehyung.

Taehyung meraih selimutnya lalu menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua sebatas pinggang. Mereka saling menatap, tenggelam ke manik mata sang lawan. Tanpa alasan, senyuman kecil terukir di bibir mereka.

"Tidurlah dengan nyaman malam ini, dan malam-malam yang akan datang. Selamat tidur." Ucap Taehyung lalu menutup matanya. Jungkook masih setia dengan senyumannya, pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut menutup matanya.

"Selamat tidur, V hyung."

-oooOOooo—

Jungkook terbangun saat merasakan elusan pada rambutnya. Matanya terasa berat, tetapi ia tetap memaksakannya agar terbuka.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat membuka mata adalah Taehyung. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Jungkook yang terkejut reflek menjauhkan dirinya dari Taehyung.

"Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" Taehyung bertanya dengan suara serak, menandakan Taehyung juga baru bangun dari tidurnya. Jungkook menetralkan detak jantungnya lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak hyung. Aku memang sudah ingin bangun." Taehyung mengangguk lalu menatap Jungkook.

"Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" Jungkook berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk. Ya, dia bermimpi buruk.

"Aku bermimpi buruk hyung, aku ditahan, terisolasi dari dunia luar, terlihat agak samar. Kenapa hyung tahu aku bermimpi buruk?" Jungkook terheran.

"Kau terlihat gelisah saat tidur, aku juga tidak bisa tidur karena mimpi buruk jadi aku memelukmu saja biar kau lebih merasa nyaman." Ucap Taehyung dengan senyuman.

Jungkook menjadi berpikir, kenapa Taehyung baik sekali dengannya? Dan kenapa dengan mudahnya ia menerima Taehyung? Jungkook memang merasa dia sudah mengenal Taehyung sejak lama, tetapi ia yakin kemarin adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Taehyung.

"Terima kasih banyak hyung. Ah, hyung tidak bekerja?"

"Nanti sore, siang ini aku akan membawamu untuk membeli keperluan sehari-hari mu."

"Tidak perlu hyung, aku pakai milikmu saja, merepotkan dan boros jika membeli lagi." rasa segan Jungkook belum juga hilang. Ia tidak terbiasa menerima sesuatu tanpa kerja dulu.

"Tidak apa, pilih sesuai seleramu. Sebagai gantinya, kau bisa menghibur pelanggan café dengan suara indahmu." Senyum kembali terukir di bibir Taehyung, membuat hati Jungkook merasa nyaman dan hangat

"Kalau begitu aku akan siapkan sarapan untuk hari ini, hyung mandi saja dulu." Ujar Jungkook lalu beranjak dari kasur menuju dapur apartemen Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap punggung Jungkook yang semakin jauh menuju dapur. Taehyung masih terdiam di tempatnya, Jungkook berbalik lalu tersenyum, menyadarkan Taehyung dari lamunannya. Taehyung membalas senyuman Jungkook lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

15 menit telah berlalu, Taehyung sudah rapi dengan setelan jas miliknya. Jungkook yang juga sudah selesai dengan acara memasaknya duduk disebelah Taehyung.

"Masakanku memang tidak seenak dan semewah yang di restoran, tetapi aku sudah berusaha sebisanya hyung." Ucap Jungkook lalu menatap lekat Taehyung yang sedang mencicipi masakannya.

"Enak." Taehyung mengangguk kecil lalu melanjutkan menyantap masakan Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum lega lalu ikut menyantap makanan yang dibuatnya.

-oooOOooo—

Mereka sedang berjalan menjelajahi isi pusat perbelanjaan, membeli segala keperluan Jungkook. Kini mereka sedang memilih parfum untuk Jungkook. Jungkook memang sangat menyukai wewangian seperti ini, dulu juga dia sering mengoleksinya.

"Kau sudah menentukan pilihanmu?" Jungkook mengangguk dengan sebotol parfum ditangannya.

"Aku suka dengan yang ini hyung, bagaimana menurut hyung?" Jungkook menyodorkan tangannya yang sebelumnya sudah disemprotkan parfum kepada Taehyung. Taehyung meraih tangan Jungkook lalu menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tangan Jungkook.

Taehyung merasa sangat familiar dengan parfum ini, tetapi ia tidak dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas.

"Bagaimana hyung? Hyung tidak suka dengan baunya?" Jungkook sedikit khawatir, sejak tadi Taehyung hanya diam saja.

"Tidak, aku suka. Tolong dibungkus." Ujar Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook khawatir, apa ia terlalu merepotkan?

"Hyung kenapa?" Taehyung terdiam sebentar.

"Tidak apa." Taehyung melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku harus segera bekerja, kita pulang?" Jungkook mengangguk lalu mengikuti Taehyung yang keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan.

-oooOOooo—

Taehyung menurunkan Jungkook didepan gedung apartemen miliknya dan memberikan selembar kertas kepada Jungkook.

"Ini semua data kamar apartemenku, masukkan passwordnya lalu tunggu aku pulang. Kau tidak apa kan sendiri sampai malam? Apa perlu aku menyuruh seseorang untuk menemanimu?" Jungkook menggeleng.

"Aku akan menunggu hyung pulang."

"Baiklah, tidur saja jika lelah. Besok kau akan mulai bekerja." Jungkook mengangguk semangat lalu melambaikan tangannya seiring berjalannya mobil milik Taehyung menjauhi gedung apartemen.

Setelah mobil itu benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya, ia berjalan memasuki apartemen itu lalu menuju ke tempat tinggal Taehyung.

Ia masuk setelah memasukkan password kamar milik Taehyung. Ia mendudukkan diri ke sofa lalu menatap langit-langit kamar Taehyung. Jungkook menghela napas, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena ia tidak biasa dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, mencari hal yang menarik tetapi tetap saja ia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang dapat dikerjakannya saat ini.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, berharap ia dapat tidur sejenak untuk menghabiskan waktunya.

Sementara Taehyung terjebak dalam kemacetan kecil. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bordering, menandakan seseorang meneleponnya. Di layar ponselnya tertera nama 'Kim Jimin', kembarannya yang merupakan istri Kim Seokjin.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Taehyung-ah, kau dimana?"

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke kantor. Ada apa?" terdengar dengusan dari seberang sana.

"Aku sedang bosan. Jin hyung sedang sibuk sekali dan meninggalkanku." Nada merajuk dari kembarannya ini terdengar jelas, membuat Taehyung terkekeh pelan. Sejak hamil, kembarannya itu menjadi sangat manja pada Seokjin.

"Mainlah ke apartemenku. Disana ada seseorang, kalian pasti cocok dan rasa bosanmu akan hilang Chim."

"Eh? Siapa? Kau membawa orang asing ke tempatmu?"

"Aku kasihan padanya, ia tidak punya tempat tinggal dan sebatang kara."

"Kau yakin kan dia tidak berbahaya?"

"Tentu saja Chim."

"Baiklah aku akan kesana, kebetulan tempatku sekarang dekat dengan apartemenmu. Aku juga membawa beberapa bahan makanan kesukaanmu, aku akan memasak jadi bekerjalah yang baik. Sampai jumpa nanti."

Sambungan telepon itu diputuskan sepihak oleh Jimin. Taehyung menggeleng lalu tersenyum kecil, kembarannya itu sangat peduli padanya. Hatinya jadi berbunga-bunga saat nanti akan bertemu dengan kembarannya itu.

Jungkook hampir saja tertidur, tetapi kembali terbangun karena suara bel yang terus berbunyi. Jungkook mengintip dari intercom, dilihatnya seorang pemuda manis yang sedang menenteng dua kantong plastik di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Siapa?" Jungkook bertanya pelan.

"Aku kembarannya Taehyung, tolong buka pintunya karena barang bawaanku sangat berat." Ucap sosok yang masih berada didepan pintu dengan nada kesusahan.

Meskipun ragu, Jungkook tetap membukakan pintu untuk pemuda manis itu. Kini Jungkook dapat melihat secara langsung sosok yang mengaku kembarannya Taehyung. Sosok itu, Jimin, juga menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Jungkook?"

.

.

.

TBC

Halo, kami kembali dengan FF VKook yang satu ini, responnya kemarin lumayan bagus jadi saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya. Saya rasa sih untuk FF ini alurnya kecepetan malah udah kayak PWP ya saya minta maaf soalnya nggak pandai buat ngulur alur :'v  
Kami sedang mengerjakan Kim Family dan juga sebuah project FF rated M dengan pairing JinMin jadiiiiiii ditunggu yaaa :'v  
Ditunggu kritik, saran dan masukkan dari para reader dan terima kasih kepada reader yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, mereview, fav dan follow karya abal-abal kami. Kami hanya dapat membalasnya dengan membuat FF dan semoga kalian suka.  
Sampai jumpa di chapter dan FF berikutnya~

 **Last, mind to review?**


End file.
